Cowardice
by DarkAlphaWolf01
Summary: Would you flee from your friend if they were in need? Set during the first half of the first series. One shot. Rated M for graphic scenes of gore. 80's series. Complete.


Cowardice

"We'd better get out of here, Lion-O. I've got a very bad feeling about this place." I turn to face Tygra before replying "Why worry? We've got this place covered. I don't think that we have to go until sunset." The old tiger looks at me then whispers "There's a wild animal here. If we don't get away now, it'll certainly kill us then eat our bodies." I laugh then think "What a stupid idea! Wild animals? Pah! He's off of his rocker!" Tygra grabs my arm then hisses "We REALLY need to get out of here! That creature could be anywhere!" I shrug him off. I can hear a slight growling noise. "Tygra, don't growl at me." I say. Confused, he says "I'm not!"

I turn around and freeze with fright. Behind Tygra is a great, black animal. Its teeth gleam in the light of my torch and its eyes stare into mine. I slowly start to back off. "Lion-O, what is it?" Tygra asks. Too scared to speak, I continue to back off. He starts to walk towards me, which is a big mistake. The ursine creature roars then grabs Tygra around the throat before throwing him to the ground. He starts to back off, but the bear runs towards him and pins him down. "TYGRA!" I shout, and then the bear looks at me. I can't fight that creature; it's three times my size. Tygra struggles against the black bear, only succeeding in angering it more. To my pure horror, the bear sinks its canines into my friend's throat.

"LION-O! HELP ME!" Tygra screams as blood starts to gush from his mouth. I can't move. I'm frozen to my spot with horror as my friend struggles for his life which is seeping from his throat and neck.

\- (BORDER) -

I struggle against the bear and look at Lion-O in desperation. "Please! H…help me! Lion-O! Wha…what are you waiting for?" I choke as the bear bites harder into my neck. Lion-O shakes his head and I hear him say "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry, Tygra." My heart pounds in my chest and I cry "Wha…what are you d…doing? Lion-O, what do you mean?" Lion-O turns around, then runs off. "Lion-O! Please! C…come back!" I scream as blood starts to flow from my mouth. I can't believe it. Lion-O wouldn't do this; he's not a coward. The bear puts a heavy paw on my forehead and bites into the back of my skull. I roar in agony before I feel myself go rigid…

-(BORDER)-

I run over the hills as fast as I can. I can't believe that I just did what I did. I just left one of my friends and ran for fear of losing my own life. I only just realize how cowardly my actions were. I stop to catch my breath and wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Well, I'd better go back…" I say to myself before turning around and starting to run back. I feel like a traitor. I can't believe what I did…

_Murderer…_

The voice echoes in my mind as tears streak down my face. It's true… I can't deny it.

_Traitor…_

_You left him for dead…_

_You KILLED him…_

I try to block out the voice for as long as I can, but it's always there, constantly yelling at me in a voice that reminds me somewhat of Jaga. I run faster as I near the cave. The stench of blood is sickening. I skid to a stop, and what I see makes me feel sick. Tygra is lying in the entrance to the cave, but his head is mostly missing. I fight to keep down my stomach contents, but I can't stop myself from violently vomiting. I sit on a branch then bury my face in my hands. "What have I done? What have I done?" I whisper as I wipe the tears from my face.

"Why did you leave me to die, Lion-O?" The voice sends shivers down my spine. "TELL ME!" I look up and see Tygra's apparition. He glares at me as he speaks. "You're not a coward. WHY DID YOU RUN?" he demands angrily. "I…I was scared. Did you really expect me to fight that beast? It was thrice my height. IT WOULD HAVE TORN ME TO SHREDS WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!" I snarl, my voice rising to a fierce shout on the last sentence. Tygra looks shocked. "Nice to know!" he says before turning around and walking away before disappearing in the dense tree line. I need to go back to the lair. I need to inform the other Thundercats about what I did, and about Tygra's death. How will they accept me?

I hear a deep growl from behind me, and I realize that it sounds very familiar. I slowly turn around, and find myself looking right at the same bear that killed Tygra. I step towards the ursine creature, take a deep breath, and then hold my head high. I'm ready to accept my fate. In a way, I killed Tygra, so I'm ready to accept my punishment. Like a martyr, I step closer towards the bear. It takes a deep breath in, then roars as it swings at me with its paws with enough power to lop my head straight off of my shoulders. I hear Cheetara's distant voice scream "Lion-O! No!" but I shout "Just go! Leave me!" Then, the bear knocks me to the ground before biting deep into my throat. Blood leaks from the wound, then everything goes black as it wrenches its head backwards with a sickening crunch...


End file.
